24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 11:00pm-12:00am
New discoveries regarding the day's horrific events keep Jack Bauer away from CTU, whose agenda Department of Homeland Security is ordered to re-prioritize. Chloe O'Brian and Audrey Raines team together to assist with field operations and the investigation takes an unexpected turn. Episode guide * Karen Hayes and the Department of Homeland Security take over * Audrey Raines signs a paper blaming Bill Buchanan for the events of the day because she needs Chloe O'Brian's help. * Aaron Pierce and confront Evelyn Martin about e-mails she had with David Palmer and discover her daughter has been kidnapped. * and Wayne are able to rescue Amy Martin but is able to escape and place a phone call to his superior... Charles Logan tells Audrey Raines that Charles Logan is behind the days terrorist events.]] Jack Bauer, Wayne Palmer, Evelyn and Amy Martin are in Evelyn's car while the curfew is in effect. Evelyn says that the evidence is in a safety deposit box at City Trust and Savings. Evelyn gives Bauer the key, and they start to drive to the bank. Amy wants to go home. They pull into a motel and Jack has Wayne go inside and check on a room. While inside, Wayne also looks up an address for the night manager of the bank. Bauer calls Audrey Raines and tells her that Vice President Hal Gardner is not behind the events; President Charles Logan is. David Palmer found out, and that's why he was killed. Evelyn recorded the conversation and put it in a safety deposit box. Jack asks Audrey to download all the military checkpoints onto his PDA so they can get to the bank. Jack tells Audrey to call her father, the Secretary of Defense to arrange a meeting, but keep it secret. He makes it clear that the military is going to try and stop him. Wayne was able to locate the address, and brings Amy into the hotel. Jack carries Evelyn into the hotel and looks at the wound. He has Wayne and Amy leave and says he will have to dress it, but Evelyn refuses. Jack tells her that Wayne will be there, but she says she will be fine and tells them to go. Jack walks out and tells Amy she can go back in. He and Wayne get ready to head out. tells Christopher Henderson to take care of Jack Bauer.]]Christopher Henderson is on the phone with Logan. He says that he doesn't have a track on them yet, but will soon. Logan says that he is the reason all the plans went haywire, and blames everything on Henderson's decision to kill David Palmer. Henderson says that what's done is done and for now they have to focus on finding Bauer. Logan says he has to focus on finding him and hangs up. The DHS takeover of CTU is taking longer than Karen Hayes would like. Miles Papazian says that a complete takeover takes time. Hayes wonders aloud if it was even necessary, and Miles says CTU screwed up. Hayes asked if DHS could have done any better, which seems to leave Miles at a loss of words. The phone rings, and Chloe O'Brian answers. The President wants to speak with Karen. She says to put it into Bill Buchanan's office. On the phone, the President asks Karen if she knows where Bauer is. She says no, and Logan says that they have just put out a federal warrant for Jack Bauer's arrest. He wants Hayes to devote all her resources to finding him. Karen asks why and Logan says that he has new evidence linking him to the assassination of David Palmer. Karen asks to see it, and Logan says she will. After the phone call, Karen says she doesn't like it, but Miles says it was a direct order from the President. Audrey walks up to Chloe and tells her she needs an untraceable line. Chloe helps her out, and then she spots the warrant for Jack's arrest. Karen walks up and says she wants to talk about Jack's warrant. Chloe says that Jack didn't do it, and Karen says she went over the logs. Audrey asks who gave the order, and Karen says that she can't say. Karen wants to bring Jack in peacefully. Audrey says she's going home for the night, and Karen says to let her know if Jack contacts her, reminding her that withholding that evidence is a serious crime. Karen walks off and gets on her phone to see if Valerie Harris has bugged Audrey's car yet. Valerie says she just finished. Wayne Palmer and Jack Bauer arrive at the house of the night shift manager. Jack grabs his gun and Wayne asks if that will be necessary. Jack says yes, he won't respond unless threatened, and tells Wayne to stay behind if he can't deal with that. They jump the fence and make their way to his back porch. Bauer sees that they have a magnetic alarm, but is able to disable it easily. He quickly unlocks the door and enters. He looks around slowly, and the floor creaks. and Rose Mossman.]] Upstairs Carl Mossman and his wife, Rose, are in bed watching a reporter on the news. Carl hears something and goes to investigate. Bauer points his gun to Carl's head and tells him to get down. Bauer throws him to the floor and Carl yells for his wife to call the police. She goes for the phone but Jack runs into the room and stops her. Wayne brings Carl in and Carl gets on his knees. He tells them where the safe is, and Jack informs them they'll be going to the bank. Carl says he doesn't have access, but Jack knows better. Carl refuses to talk until Jack points his gun at the wife, when Carl finally agrees to go with Jack and Wayne. Jack tells Carl to get dressed and grab four neckties—to tie up Carl's wife. gets a phone call from Audrey Raines asking for help.]] Audrey Raines is in her car and places a phone call through the Department of Defense and asks to speak with James Heller, her father. She is put through and tells her dad that she needs to speak with him. Heller asks if this is about Jack, and says he's very confused about the days events. Audrey says she can't talk over the phone, but says that she needs to talk with him when he lands, and asks him to reroute his plane to stop in Los Angeles. Heller agrees and tells his guard, Doug Masters, to do so—and to keep it off the manifest. Audrey pulls into a gas station and gets out. She calls Chloe and gets instructions on how to locate a tracking device. She finds one and removes it. Chloe tells her to take the battery out of her phone. Audrey says she will, and places the tracking device on a nearby truck. Hal Gardner and President Charles Logan argue over the warrant for Jack Bauer's arrest.]] Aaron Pierce informs President Logan it's almost time for the press conference. As he does so, Hal Gardner walks in, upset. Gardner wants to know why there is a warrant for the arrest of Jack Bauer. Aaron looks shocked, and Logan dismisses him, watching him leave. Logan then tells Hal that he ordered it. Hal thinks that he should have been informed, since he is in charge of the switch from CTU to DHS. Logan says that he's the one in charge, and it was his call. Gardner calls Bauer a hero and says that Walt Cummings admitted Bauer had no role in the events, but Logan says that Cummings was protecting him. Gardner asks to see the evidence, and Logan gets furious and says that he won't have his orders challenged. He tells Hal they'll talk when Bauer has been captured. Amy Martin is taking care of her mom. Seeing her mom is asleep, or close to it, she goes to the bathroom to wash the blood from her hands. She looks down at them and starts sobbing. Evelyn gets up to come over and comfort her and as she gets close, collapses. Amy panics and runs over to the phone and dials 9-1-1. She says her mom just passed out. The operator asks for her name—she gives her name and her mom's full name. She starts to give her location. Christopher Henderson gets a phone call from one of his men who tells him about the 9-1-1 call. Henderson says he's on the move. and Aaron Pierce watch as President Charles Logan addresses the press.]] President Logan is having a late night press conference to announce that the terrorist threat has been eliminated. Hal Gardner, Martha, and Aaron watch on. Martha is impressed, she can't believe that Charles actually did it. Aaron reluctantly says "yes ma'am." Martha senses something wrong with Aaron and asks him about it, and Aaron says he's just battle worn. Aaron walks off and calls Jack. Jack has just arrived at the bank and Aaron tells him that Logan has put a warrant out for his arrest. Jack tells Pierce that Logan is behind everything. Pierce offers to help, and Jack tells him to keep his eyes open and watch his back. Jack, Wayne, and Carl Mossman have to walk the rest of the way to the bank. As they walk an armored Humvee drives by. They are forced to hide for a minute, but then continue to the bank. Valerie Harris calls Karen Hayes and tells her they've lost their track on Audrey. Hayes asks how she found it, and Valerie says the only reason they know is because the DWP truck she attached it to stopped. Karen is upset and tells Miles Papazian to realign the satellites. Miles says he can't do all of them, and Karen tells him to just get it done. Jack asks Carl about the emergency entrance procedure. Carl says he has to enter a code in 30 seconds. They head in and Carl enters the code, under Bauer's threat against his wife's life. Jack asks about the vault, and Carl says that it has a delayed opening to allow a silent alarm time to alert cops. It's about a five minute difference. screams at the sight of Christopher Henderson.]] Carl recognizes Wayne from television earlier today, and asks him what he's doing here. Wayne says that Carl is better off not knowing. The hostage says he deserves to know, and Wayne tells him that they're looking for evidence about who is behind the assassination of David Palmer. Carl wants to know why they can't wait until morning, and Wayne says that there are men trying to kill him. Jack calls Wayne over, and Wayne explains that Carl recognized him. Jack says that the men won't let it get that far tomorrow. An EMS paramedic is working on Evelyn Martin as she awakens to some smelling salts. The paramedic addresses her, and she becomes frightened that he knows her name. The paramedic and his assistant are suddenly both shot as Henderson enters the room, asking where Jack Bauer is. Amy screams. and Martha Logan kiss]] Martha Logan enters her husband's office as he gets off the phone with Maury. She says she thinks he is handling everything, especially the press, well. Charles says that sounds good to him and they kiss. As they are kissing, his phone rings. He says he wants to take it alone, but she insists on staying in. Charles agrees. Christopher Henderson is on the line and says he got the location Bauer is in from Evelyn. Logan is cryptic on the phone, but finishes with 'let me know when it's done.' Martha becomes curious, thinking the terror threat has stopped, but Charles lies and says he had he asked Jamey to write a speech for tomorrow morning. At CTU, Miles Papazian has found Audrey's car and Karen Hayes tells Valerie she's approaching the Sepulveda Pass near Mulholland Drive. Shari Rothenberg comes over to Chloe O'Brian and says that one of the satellites is locked out. Chloe agrees to take a look at it, and sees Audrey's car. She is disturbed that Audrey is still being tracked, and gets up to leave her terminal. Christopher Henderson's men surround the bank and prepare to take it. Henderson orders them to shoot to kill whenever they start to exit. Inside the bank, Carl Mossman is telling Wayne about his admiration for his brother's work. Wayne thanks him as the vault opens. Jack goes in and recovers a digital audio recorder. He presses play and the three of them hear Logan and Henderson talk about killing David Palmer. Carl recognizes the voice, and is shocked. As they start to go out, Jack spots one of Henderson's men and orders them back to the vault. Jack tells Carl and Wayne to trip the silent alarm, so that the LAPD will show up and distract Henderson's men. Chloe is in one of the server rooms and brings up the video feed from the satellite that is tracking Audrey Raines, driving west on Chandler. Chloe makes some adjustments and they begin to lose picture all over CTU. Miles discovers the distortion is coming from the server room and then sees Chloe is not at her station. He starts to run down there as Chloe cleans up her work. Miles gets to the server room to find no one there. As he is leaving Chloe exits the bathroom. Miles asks her what she did, and Chloe pretends to be disgusted. Christopher Henderson orders his men to storm the bank, but just then the LAPD shows up and surrounds the bank. Henderson orders his men to engage the cops, and Carl, Jack Bauer, and Wayne rush out. Jack gets a few of Henderson's men, who return fire. Two of the police officers are hit in the shootout. Carl is hit by the mercenary leader Cooper, and Wayne has to carry him. They make it to a cop car as the military shows up and takes out the rest of Henderson's men. Split screen: Wayne, Jack and Carl get into the cop car escaping from Henderson's men. Karen Hayes is searching for Audrey Raines. Chloe is working while Miles supecting she is trying to help Audrey Raines. President Logan sits at his desk praying they catch Bauer to cover up his involvement. In the cop car, Jack asks about Carl. Wayne reports that he's dead. Jack curses, and calls Audrey. He says that he's coming to meet her right now, and the realization sinks in: they are going to try and take down the President of the United States. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Special guest star * William Devane as James Heller Guest starring * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin * Kate Mara as Shari Rothenberg * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Ray Wise as Vice President Hal Gardner * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian * Jenny Levine as Valerie Harris * John Posey as Carl Mossman * Skylar Roberge as Amy Martin * and Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson Co-starring * Jason Grutter as Doug Masters * Addie Daddio as Rose Mossman * Jeff Campbell as Cooper * Jorge Noa as Paramedic * Rick Garcia as Rick Garcia (as "Desk Reporter") * Brandon Ford Green as Cop Uncredited * Gina Mari as Evelyn Martin (stunt double) * Chester E. Tripp III as paramedic Production staff Background information and notes * This is the first episode to not feature James Morrison as Bill Buchanan since the episode before the character's introduction, "Day 4: 8:00pm-9:00pm," and the only episode of the fifth season not to feature an appearance. He had appeared in 26 consecutive episodes. After this episode, he again appeared in 26 consecutive ones. * William Devane returns as James Heller for three episodes and is now credited as a "Special Guest Star". * Jorge Noa, the actor that played a paramedic in this episode, also played a horse trainer in "Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm." See also *11:00pm-12:00am (disambiguation) Day 517 517